Challenger Approching
by TheLynnster
Summary: When Lynn lost a game of rock paper scissors against Lincoln, she must play video games with him for the day. But she find out that she secretly likes them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or Nintendo, they are owned by their respective owners**

It was a normal day in the loud house, and Lincoln was reading comics in his underwear, until Lynn busts in.

"Yeah Linc!"

"Hey Lynn, what is it?"

"I'm wondering if you want to play some football with me?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Ugh, I know that you will win, and just gloat about it in my face. Then if by some miracle that I win, you'd get angry at me and immediately want a rematch."

"Fine, how about some soccer?"

"No"

"Basketball?"

"No"

"Tennis?"

"No"

"Floor hockey?"

"No"

"Arm wrestling?"

"No"

"Rock paper scissors?"

"That's not even a sport and no."

" _I need to think of a way for Lincoln to play a sport with me. Hmmm…, oh! I got the perfect idea!"_

"Hey Linc, I got a deal for you."

"And what would that be?"

"How about, if we play rock paper scissors, best two out three of course, if you win, then I will play one of your stupid video games with you for the day. And if I win, then you have to play any sport I choose for an entire week!"

Lincoln then got super happy about that. " _This might be my one chance to do something I enjoy with one of my sisters (besides Lily)! All I need, is luck on my side!"_

"Deal!"

" _He'll never win, especially with his stupid bad luck."_

"Alright! Let's start right now, best two out of three!"

"Rock paper scissors shoot!"

Lynn picks rock, Lincoln picks scissors.

"YES! I WIN! TAKE THAT! WOOP WOOP WOOP!"

"You know we still have at least two more games to go?"

"Yeah, I know"

"Rock paper scissors shoot!"

Lynn picks paper, Lincoln picks scissors

"GOSH DANG IT! You just got lucky."

"Rock paper scissors shoot!"

Lynn picks scissors, Lincoln picks scissors

"It's a tie" said Lincoln

"Let's go again, for all the marbles!"

"Rock paper scissors shoot!"

Lynn picks paper, Lincoln picks scissors

"YES! I WIN! TAKE THAT LYNN!"

"HOW DID YOU WIN!? I DEPAND A REMATCH!"

"You're not getting a rematch, it wasn't part of the deal. We'll start our gaming session tomorrow morning."

"NOOOO!"

"Could you be quiet Lynn? I'm trying to call Bobby!" said Lori in the background

"Grrr…"

 _The next morning…_

"Ahh yes, todays the day I get to do something that _isn't_ sports with Lynn! Let's go see if she's ready."

Lincoln then knocks on Lynn and Lucy's door.

"Lynn, are you ready?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"Still no."

"Lucy, can you bring Lynn out?"

Lucy then pushes Lynn out, where you can see Lynn crying.

"Come on Lynn, it'll be fun!"

"Sniff… whatever."

Lincoln then walks downstairs with Lynn, then sits on the couch with a game in in his hand."

"Ok Lynn, we'll with a game that is more of your stile, and it's called Mario Kart."

"Let's just get this over with."

"So start by picking your character."

Lincoln picks Birdo, and Lynn picks Donkey Kong.

"Ok Lynn, just try to stay on the road."

Lynn then crashes into the wall.

 _Eight Hours Later…_

"Ok Lynn, it's been eight hours, I think that's enough time, hope you enjoyed the gaming session."

"Sure, I did." Said Lynn sarcastically

Lincoln frowns and walks away.

"Kids! Dinner!" yelled Rita in the kitchen

"I guess it's time to eat." Said Lincoln

Lynn and Lincoln then sits down at the grown-up table. ( **A/N Lincoln was seen eating at the grown-up table in Brawl in the Family)** Once they sat down, Lynn had a string of thoughts. " _That was kind of fun, maybe when he's not looking, I could play a race or two without him knowing…"_

"Lynn" said Luan

"Huh! Oh hey."

"How come you're so quiet all of a sudden? Usually you are gloating that you won something, or you (try to) start a food fight! What's with you so quiet all of a sudden?" asked Luan

"It's nothing I promise"

"I think you are thinking about that you lost to Lincoln in rock paper scissors." Said Lori

"Well… umm... mom, can I be excused?"

"You can sit at the kiddy table if you really don't want to sit with us."

"That'll work!" said Lynn as she goes to the kiddy table

"What's with her?" asked Lori

"Well, she was forced to play video games with me today, so she's probably still salty about that, but it was fun for me!"

" _I need a plan to distract Lincoln, but how?"_

"Hey Lynn!" yelled Lana

Lynn jumps in surprise

"What are you doing here?"

"I was... uh… tried to start another food fight!"

Lana then shrugs it off.

" _Good thing they're not suspicious"_

 _10:00_

"Good, Lucy's asleep, so now I gotta sneak downstairs, and just play the game for like five minutes."

Lynn then turns on the console and starts a race.

"Oh yeah! Take that Wario!"

"LINCOLN! TURN THAT STUPID GAME OFF! I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEUTY SLEEP!" yelled Lola from upstairs

"I'M IN MY ROOM, TRYING TO SLEEP!" yelled Lincoln

'THEN WHO IS DOWNSTAIRS?"

"I don't know, I'll go check!" said Lincoln

Lincoln then starts to walk downstairs.

Lynn then starts to freak out! "I can't let Lincoln or anyone else find out that I like video games! I need to act quick!" Lynn then turns off the game, and turns it to TV mode, and pressed a random channel.

"Oh, it's just you Lynn and you're watching, My Little Pony?"

Lynn then freaks out when she finds out what show is on.

"That, well, I was, you know, channel surfing." Lynn then puts on a cheesy grin

"Uh huh, sure you were. Anyways, go to sleep, everyone's tired of your screaming downstairs, especially Lola."

"Ugh, fine!"

" _Something is up about Lynn, probably about the gaming thing"_

 _The next morning…_

Everyone was fighting over the TV remote (except Lynn) when Lori finally got it.

"YES I FINALLY GOT IT! TAKE THAT LYNN! (which always gets the remote)."

"Uhh, dudes, I don't see Lynn anywhere!" said Luna

"Yeah, she almost always gets the remote, and now she is nowhere to be found." Said Luan

"Maybe she's outside" said Lana

She's not there

"Probably just in her room." Said Lori

"Good point" said everyone

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm into my room."

Unknowing to Lincoln, Lynn is in there trying to find something.

"Come on, where is it? Lincoln gotta have some of portable gaming devise! A ha! Found it!"

Right when Lynn finds it, Lincoln walks into his room.

"Lynn! What are you doing here!?" asked Lincoln

"Umm..."

"And what's behind your back?"

"Nothing"

"I know you got something, now give it to me."

Before Lincoln could react, Lynn pushes him and runs off, and drops the devise.

"COME BACK HERE LYNN, hey, she was hiding my DS, now I know why it's because she's interested in video games." Lincoln the follows Lynn downstairs

"Ha ha, he'll never catch me!" said Lynn, until she runs into her sisters

"Hey Lynn, where were you? You weren't fighting for the TV remote!"

"I was in…" before Lynn could finish her sentence, Lincoln comes downstairs.

"She was in my room! And she was holding this!" said Lincoln as he held up his DS

Everyone gasps (sans Lynn)

"Alright! I confess! I'm into video games! Ever since yesterday where Lincoln shows be video games, I liked it, but I didn't want to tell you because I thought you guys would mettle me that out of all people, would enjoy video games."

"We would never make fun of something like that lil' sis." Said Luna

"And besides, Linky does that kind of stuff all the time!" said Leni

"Heh, I guess it actually wasn't so bad after all! Thanks you guys!"

"No problem! And sometimes, I like to play in the mud like Lana!" said Lola

"Sometimes I like to read Princess Pony." Said Lucy

Then for the next ten minutes, everyone shares embarrassing stuff they like to do.

"Well, I guess everyone has their secrets, and that you should always express them!" Said Lynn breaking the fourth wall

"Hey Lynn, I bet I could beat you in a game of smash bros!"

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong!"

 **END**

 **A/N Hey I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot! I had a lot of fun writing this and could totally see this as a real episode! If you could, please put a review, it'll be greatly appreciated! And please put a one-shot idea! See you guys and gals later!**


End file.
